


Supergirl's Rude Awakening

by bi_furious1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl is new to this whole, hero thing and her adopted sister Alex Danvers is reluctant. Kara Zor El must learn about her powers the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supergirl's Rude Awakening

This story features the characters Kara Zor El, Alex Danvers and a Surprise guest from the DC television universe.

   
…….

 

It wasn’t a Bird, or a plane, or even a man that soared across the skyline of National City; It was Supergirl. Moving through the cold air gracefully, Kara enjoyed her flight, arms outstretched into the darkness, cape rippling in the wind.

For a rookie crime fighter it had been a relatively simple night; then again, foiling a bank heist is no biggy when you're more or less bulletproof. It had actually been kinda fun. Sure nobody likes getting shot at, but the awe and appreciation of onlookers more than made up for that. Supergirl was becoming an icon; just like her cousin before her.

Turning lightly, the blonde twirled into a descent, quickly levitating toward the apartment block she lived in.

Kara Zor El felt good, strong; finally living up to her potential after 12 years of obscurity on Earth. The blonde had spent weeks considering how best to take up the mantle of Superhero. Kara's first act, before she even put on a suit was to catch a plane from the sky. Admittedly she'd dropped it in a river, but you have to start somewhere. The road to Superhero status had been a little bumpy, but she was actually doing good now; instead of just getting coffee. Supergirl frowned: admittedly she still regularly got her boss’ drink order...

Reaching the roof of her block, Kara drifted over an air-conditioning unit before dropping. Feeling hot air rush up between her thighs, the inexperienced blonde gasped, wobbling in mid-air as her skirt rippled.

Red boots hitting solid tarp, Kara landed a little overzealously; overcompensating for her embarrassing incident. Slamming into the roof, the large metal unit beside her shuddered under the force of the impact. Straightening up, Kara brushed her blonde locks away from her eyes and looked around anxiously. No witnesses, just as she had intended; that had been the point in this cramped landing zone. Supergirl cleared her throat awkwardly: she’d have to work out a few of these kinks if she really wanted 'Superhero' as a second job. After all, most crime fighters could deal with real distractions: not just a gust rushing around their privates.

Striding forward, Kara felt the offending skirt tug a little at her thighs. The blonde groaned in frustration. The short red garment, while form fitting and flexible, was in no way protective or particularly empowering… Issue 12 she had on a list for Winn when she got back to work tomorrow morning. However, in spite of a few teething issues Kara had decided she still looked good; proud to have her family’s insignia emblazoned across her chest once more after all her time in hiding with the Danvers.

It wasn’t her friend’s entire fault: Winn didn’t make her this… frustrated. Being able to beat up wrongdoers helped Kara vent most of her stress, but weirdly finally using her powers upped her sex drive exponentially. For someone who was never home, Supergirl didn’t get out much. Heck; this time she might even be in trouble for coming back so late.

Quickly descending the stairs, Kara rushed toward her apartment. It was dangerous for her to be wandering the halls of the block wearing her costume and Alex would probably be worried. Her sister-in-law did not support her decision to use her powers; concerned the attention a near God-like being was going to receive. While the blonde knew this risk was a possibility, she was willing to take the chance; years of suppressing her gifts was more than a little frustrating anyway. 

During one particularly poisonous argument that lasted days, Alex had told her to wake up to reality. Wake up to Reality?! What did that even mean?? Kara wanted to fight her but ultimately if she could avoid yet another argument, that would also be super. Today felt like another avoidance day.

Sighing as she reached her front door, Kara quickly ran her hands over the suit just to check there were no signs of damage. At least if she looked presentable Alex couldn’t say she was out of her depth; it was all about confidence.

Stepping into the apartment, Kara was surprised to find her sister standing: facing her from across the dim open space. While Alex had known she was out crime fighting, it's not like the blonde had announced her presence; entering abruptly. Could you gain super-hearing through osmosis?

Shaking off this niggle and seeing the anxiety in Alex's face, Kara stepped toward her quickly, cloak swishing in the air.

Her adopted sister looked like she had just returned from work; the suit a dead giveaway. Alex wore a snug navy jacket over a salmon pink top, matching blue slacks completing the look: perfect, professional feminist:

Self-assured when Kara was goofy, mature when the blonde was naïve, Kara had been intimidated by the brunette for years. When her powers had emerged their roles had been reversed. Ultimately, they still complimented each other nicely: Well, most of the time.

Kara had recently found her sibling overbearing, although it had always been in her nature. The woman's short, no-nonsense bob said it all, the haircut reflecting her worldview. Caring, practical and realistic to a fault: caped crusading was not a lifestyle she was designed to approve of. 

Hoping to deflate this discussion again before it could begin, Kara spoke quickly:

"Alex, you don't have to wait on me every time I go out, you know... Saving the world... It doesn't exactly help knowing you're always worrying about me!"

Striding up to the brunette, Kara place both of her hands on the other girl's shoulders, attempting to comfort her paranoid older sister. Looking into her eyes however, she realised her mistake: Alex wasn't angry she was fearful, like genuinely, I am afraid of what's behind you fearful; wide eyed and mouth hanging open.

Suddenly hearing the door slam behind them, Supergirl twisted on the spot, finally seeing what had spooked her sister.

A tall woman had appeared in their apartment; standing beside the door Kara had clumsily left open. It was apparent that she had been there the whole time; hence Alex’s awareness of her. And yet, somehow Supergirl hadn't sensed her...

It was obvious to Kara the woman was dangerous, striking beauty not detracting from the sword that was slung low from a belt around her hip. Like Supergirl the woman also wore red, but her costume did not inspire hope: instead the tight leather and light shawl were a darker, blood red. If Supergirl herself at all intimidated the intruder she didn't show it, apparently at ease with trespassing even as she sauntered toward the most powerful woman on Earth:

"Good evening Kara, I am Nyssa Al Ghul, heir to the demon," the dark haired assassin bowed curtly as she approached. The blonde tried not to react, continuing to stare back at the intruder:

"I apologise, my appearance here must have been jarring; the league of shadows does operate by social convention. I though it important however, that we meet."

"Nice to be met," Kara said bitterly, "but since I do go by social convention, I'm going to have to ask you to go by the door, since you obviously know where that is."

Nyssa stared back at the girl, eyes smoldering behind thick mascara, while a hand brushed against the hilt of her sword. Seeing this the blonde twitched and the assassin smirked: 

"If I wanted any harm I'd have done it by now."

Supergirl grimaced, stepping between the threat and her sister.

"How did you find me?" Kara asked. 

Nyssa looked around the large, comfortable apartment: All her life spent in training, living in jungles and castles, the coldest darkest places on Earth; This girl practically lived in a palace. When Nyssa finally replied, there was venom in her voice:

"You fly around in that ridiculous outfit, no mask, no attempt to conceal your appearance. You really thought nobody would track you down?

Kara winced; this conversation would only give her sister more ammunition.

"Well, I think if you're smart you'll keep that information to yourself and get out of my apartment, unless you want a bus dropped on ya,” Kara said smugly, fixing her lithe body into what she hoped was an intimidating stance.

"You are welcome to try," the assassin responded dangerously.

Supergirl scowled; striding toward the obnoxious woman confidently, ready to teach the assassin some manners. Reaching for the brunette Kara wasn't surprised when she attempted to dodge. What she didn't expect was for the woman to grip her outstretched arm, using her own momentum against her.

Twisting her limb, the woman's other hand slammed into her shoulder painfully. Spinning Kara around to face her sister once more, the assassin then bent her arm, pulling it up against her back. Trapped in this hold, Supergirl gasped, attempting to shake the brunette off to no avail. Bewildered, Kara stared at her sister, panic suddenly scrawled across her pretty features.

Watching this display of superiority, Alex ran forward, realising they were in trouble before her sister-in-law did:

“Kara!”

"No! Alex stay back!" Kara cried, eyes watering as the assassin twisted her limb more forcefully;

"Ah! Ahhh!! H-how are you even doing this?!"

Leaning into the blonde's back, battle-hardened leather met flexible PVC. Supergirl attempted to resist pathetically, her struggling only causing her pert behind to grind deliciously into the assassin’s crotch. Nyssa smirked, whispering into the girl's ear:

"Perhaps it would be wiser to respect your enemy in future?" Reaching for the bag on her belt, the brunette retrieved her ace in the whole:

Holding the small glowing green stone before the girl's wide blue eyes, Nyssa laughed coldly:

"Never enter an engagement without knowing you can win." 

Kara paled, feeling her knees wobble: It was Kryptonite. The rock was not of Earth, or even this galaxy. A small quantity could render a Kryptonian useless. At this proximity the stone greatly reduced her abilities. If it touched her skin Supergirl could be out of action for hours.

Sensing the blonde's recognition, Nyssa released her, watching Kara stumble away before turning back to face the assassin, fear now etched across her features.

Nyssa turned the stone over in her hand:

"Strange isn't it? We all have our weaknesses, but yours is tangible, turns a god into a mortal." Throwing the rock upward, Nyssa snatched it from the air:

"Take away the unfair advantage… what are you now Supergirl? Do you have the resolve to take this from me?"

Kara closed her eyes, taking a steadying deep breath:

"What do you want?"

Nyssa stepped forward, watching the girl recoil fearfully, still commendably standing in front of her sister-in-law. It was pointless; given her size and training, Alex might actually have stood a better chance, not that Supergirl could know this:

"Believe it or not, the league has no problem with your intentions; Supergirl cleans scum from the streets. It is... admirable. But your naivety and lack of training, your unwillingness to do what must be done." The assassin sighed, genuine concern written across her striking features:

"So much power given to a little girl, this we find disturbing."

Kara scowled: "You think you can bully me into being your puppet? Another instrument of destruction in your league of evil??" 

Nyssa shook her head, smirking at the girl's comment:

"Good and evil, naive concepts. We wish to guide you Kara, to chaperone your development into a true instrument of justice. Something more… Realistic."

The blonde crossed her arms and set her jaw, hoping that she was emanating more confidence than she felt:

"And if I refuse?"

The air to the Demon frowned, dark brown eyes turning cold:

"I was sent as a balm, the good cop, you might say. Others in the league, well let's just say their methods are more... Violent."

Looking past Kara, Nyssa met her adopted sister's eye knowingly:

"I would hate for any harm to come to Alex... We must hope your powers return before they get here. But as you said, I know where the door is."

Kara bit her lip, just as Nyssa turned away, striding back toward the apartment entrance.

"Wait!"

Hearing the reluctant blonde speak up, the assassin stopped, a smile curving her full lips; defeat and desperation now laced into the girl's voice:

“What do you want me to do?"

Nyssa twisted, facing her prey once more:

“Anything I tell you to.”

“Struggling to meet the assassin’s fierce gaze, Kara spoke over her shoulder:

"Sis you should go, now!"

Feeling the young blonde’s apprehension, Alex stepped forward, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder: “You're kidding right? I’m not leaving you when you’re vulnerable!"

"Perhaps it is best she bear witness then,” Nyssa replied, strutting toward the two girls confidently, "Alex has been instrumental in your development as a vigilante, has she not?"

Kara shook her head insistently: “Wrong. First, Alex never wanted this for me, so leave her out. " the blonde gestured to her suit:  
"Secondly, I'm not a vigilante, I’m a superhero."

The brunette rolled her eyes: “don’t be childish Kara. But perhaps you're right; clearly your sister never taught you humility. Do you really believe you are superior to all others?"

Alex stared at the female assassin incredulously, while Kara became defensive:

“I think I’ve turned out pretty good."

Nyssa tutted, a hand sliding along her weapons belt: "She taught you nothing of the horrors that are out there; one must learn to run before she can walk."

Kara smirked smugly:

"I skipped straight to flying actually."

The assassin scowled, reaching for the blonde and gripping her chin, pulling Supergirl close: 

"You are stubborn and arrogant. Insolence such as yours would be punished within the league. Apparently discipline requires a firmer hand than that of your sister."

Kara blinked, big blue eyes betraying her misgivings.

“A, a firmer hand? That’s your plan? To toughen me up?”

Looking down at the girl's body, Nyssa ran her fingers over the ’S’ symbol across Kara’s chest:

"Perhaps, after all what can you do to stop me now?"

Kara opened her mouth to speak, before realising she had no answer. The intruder, assassin... Nyssa was right: Supergirl was powerless and a known killer was in her living room. How was this happening?!

The brunette raised an eyebrow as she saw the realisation dawn in the girl's big blue eyes; shoulders slumping. 

"I wish to show you true vulnerability Kara, a trial of what it is to have resilience without the gifts you did nothing too earn,” as the brunette spoke, her hands trailed downward, slipping her palms against the underside of the blonde’s chest: 

"True strength comes from learning what it is to be weak; makes us willing to do what must be done."

"And if I refuse to be... Trial-ed?" Kara responded skeptically.

Nyssa smiled: "Well, with this little rock and the right application of force, I could take your powers away; indefinitely. Given your determination to enter our larger world of war, I doubt you can afford that.”

As Supergirl considered her options the blonde's bravado shrunk; there was nothing she could do but accept the assassin’s terms. The air to the demon smiled smugly at the defeat of Supergirl. Taunting the helpless girl, she lifted the little green rock to her pretty face running it over the blondes ruby red lips condescendingly.

Eying the glowing green stone nervously, Kara nodded, feeling her power ebb even further; She felt, woozy, eyelashes fluttering, swaying hypnotically in time with the movement of the assassin’s hands. With the rock millimetres from her, Kara could only relinquish control of her body; her stance loose, giving Nyssa free access to her limbs. Observing the young woman, the brunette began probing Kara's luscious curves.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Alex asked cautiously from behind the two entwined women.

Not looking up, Nyssa continued to run her hands over the blonde’s torso as she addressed the alien’ sister in law:

“The girl is all baby fat, there is not a defined muscle on her entire body!” the assassin responded; pretending to test her physique whilst in actuality enjoying the control she had over the weakened female.

“I am still here you know?” Kara said irritably, feeling more than a little uncomfortable as her adopted sister watched her being measured up by an assassin: 

“Just so you know, its kind of hard to find a challenging gym when you can lift a car with one arm!”

“Perhaps,” Nyssa said distractedly, still fixated on the girl’s lithe form, hands moving around her back and under the red cape. Seconds later Kara gasped, eyes widening as strong hands gripped her pert behind through the fabric of her skirt:

“Hey!”

Alex stared, horrified, as the assassin blatantly groped her sister’s bottom; hands squeezing Kara’s cheeks and legs appreciatively. The blonde bit her lip and stifled her frustration; the assassin's digits delving into her ass crack through the stretchy under fabric of her suit.

“Enough!” Alex spoke quietly but nonetheless finally stepped closer to intervene. Hands alighting atop the assassin’s own, the brunette paused as she applied additional pressure to the soft cheek. A cold look from the assassin stopped the brunette in her tracks:

“Do not fret, I am simply checking your sister-in-law for concealed weapons."

Nyssa attempted to calm herself, remembering this act was not for her pleasure, as difficult as that was to avoid; It had been so long since her Canary had left... Perhaps this encounter would be cathartic: Another blonde with delusions of grandeur. The things she could do to this little minx...

Fingers lightly drifting up over Kara's lower back the assassin then slipped her hands around the girl’s midriff, continuing to ascend. The brunette shivered as her boobs were handled. Watching as the supposed: 'air to the demon' ran the tip of her tongue lightly over her lips, continuing to survey her tight body.

Kara couldn’t help but take in the assassin’s exposed cleavage as the brunette inspected the goods, apparently searching for something whilst groping and lifting her own globes. The blonde averted her gaze from Nyssa’s piercing dark, almost black eyes, embarrassment finally overtaking her as the woman pinched her nipples:

Supergirl gasped, surprise initiating her breathy exertion. Nyssa had a firm, almost teasing grip and her breasts amazingly responded; rising, nipples hardening. The superheroes’ face turned red; mortified by her own body’s reaction. Kara wanted to turn away from the assassin's intense stare. Her eyes seemed almost, hungry…

“Is this, umm, part of my trial?” Kara finally asked, her violation becoming too much to bear.

Nyssa finally looked up, realising how invasive her searching had become. Releasing her breasts, the brunette cleared her throat a little awkwardly:

“No, I was just, surprised. They talk of the man of steel: You are as soft as warm butter!”

Kara crossed her arms awkwardly, face reddening. Nyssa cleared her throat, continuing: "I’ve never come across any warrior that does not hide even a single weapon… But then you are not a warrior."

The blonde bit her lip; for all her condescension, Nyssa was right.

From her perspective the demon was living up to her title: aggressive, eyes sharp, nostrils flaring determinedly. But there was something more, behind the eyes; that twinkle… was that lust?? For several seconds they stared back at one another, Kara feeling like a deer in the headlamps. Then Nyssa pounced.

The brunette caught her prey's frightened eyes and held them, staring back at her, a glint in the assassin's dark eyes. Holding the blonde steady as she began to wriggle uncomfortably against her she grabbed the girl’s hip, allowing her other hand to slip between their firm bellies, brushing Supergirl's emblem, descending over her belt and down: reaching the hem of her short red skirt.

Kara gasped as she felt her modest protection rise around her hips, staring back at the assassin, incredulous blue eyes wide; surely Nyssa couldn’t possibly be doing what she thought she was?

Supergirl shuddered as the intruder firmly gripped her vulnerable nethers, before quickly pulling her costume aside. Biting her tongue, the brunette allowed herself to run sharp nails through soft downy hair, finally reaching their destination:

Nyssa smiled, watching up close as the blondes eyelids fluttered, lightly touching her swollen pussy. Cupping the young girl’s snatch, she forced Supergirl up onto her tiptoes, thigh high red boots squeaking on the wooden floor. The assassin was not at all surprised to find the girl wet and ready. 

"Why?" Kara whispered, eyes watering due to the sudden uncomfortably pleasurable invasion.

The heir to the demon leant into her helpless prey, crushing their bodies together and speaking calmly into an available ear:

“The greatest weakness does not occur when we are in pain, but when we are enraptured by pleasure. Tell me Super-child, have you ever even had an orgasm?”

Kara couldn't answer, her knees practically giving way, boots scrabbling as the brunette stroked her most private place, shuddering; round eyes rolling. Braced against the determined woman, the blonde squirmed in her experienced hands, panting for breath as she was gently invaded.

 

Looking over at her sister, Kara's eyes pleaded hopelessly. Alex now stood a little further back, her own eyes wide and disbelieving. Meeting the blonde's gaze, she looked away ashamedly.

“Don’t! Don’t… Unngh! Stop! Ooohhh… Don’t stop… I get it, learn the way of the Warrior- mmmmhhh... Pleaseee, unnggh!” Kara whined, unable to choose her position, clawing at straps of Nyssa's tough suit as two fingers slipped up and down her pussy’s soft folds, before roughly sliding between them; her whole body going rigid instantly.

The assassin didn't miss a beat; slowly, gently rubbing the hard nub of the girl’s clit with her thumb as her pretty prey swooned. Still pressed tightly against the girl, Nyssa used a tensed thigh to keep the blonde upright and in place.

Kara yelped, fists clenching uselessly as the assassin delved deeper; pistoning long fingers into her growing warmth, now gasping and twitching in time with every twist and turn of Nyssa's digits. The blonde felt powerless: she was meant to be more than human, a guiding light for mankind. Instead she was gyrating like a horny schoolgirl.

"This…this is… you're trying to control...” Kara gasped, looking up into the assassin's determined face, eyes wide and fearful.

“Succeeding in controlling,” Nyssa said calmly, her own enjoyment only barely escaping her harsh demeanor. 

"This is wrong," Alex said carefully, trying to catch the brunette's attention, even as she stimulated her weakened sister:

"I think you've made your point, she's vulnerable, young, inexperienced. There's no need to do… this!"

“We all have to learn our place in this world,” the assassin said calmly, hiding her excitement by gently running her free hand through the girl's loose, wavy blonde locks, caressing her cheek with the pad of a thumb. Kara whined loudly as those long, warm fingers curved against her G-spot, experiencing pleasure she didn't know she could feel. Wobbling, the girl closed her eyes and attempted to suppress her obvious rising ecstasy. 

“SHHHhhhh, sssshhhh!" Nyssa whispered, holding her prey close: "I’m going to show you your place in this world.”

Alex shook her head in disbelief, watching her sister inhaling shakily, her hips now unconsciously rolling in time with the assassin’s determined thrusts, quivering as she lost control of her own body.

Once again the brunette averted her eyes, only seeing Nyssa's full breasts rise against her sister's: full globes pressing against smaller, perky orbs and the once proud emblem on the girl's chest. For all her indignation Alex couldn’t look away, anger flaring across her beautiful features.

Grabbing her assailant tightly around the waist, Kara hooked her fingers in the assassin's weapon belt, fighting the urge to cum in-spite of her long-standing desperation, feeling dizzy. Gritting her teeth, the blonde realized her reservations meant nothing; her own body was working against her. Nothing could have stopped the tidal wave within. Supergirl didn’t even want the assassin to stop anymore.

"Enough!" Alex said, pulling the woman apart. Nyssa growled, restraining her own anger as she considered the situation. Kara gulped shakily, eyes wide and desperate, perfect hair mussed. Feeling weak, she grabbed onto her sister and pulled her into a hug. Shaking her head, the young blonde took in her surroundings, finally regaining her senses. She had almost given into to this creature, in front of her own sister!

Taking several, steadying deep breaths, Kara calmed herself, before squeezing her bare thighs together tightly: praying her older sibling couldn't tell how worked up and wet she had become.

"As you wish Danvers, but your sister-in-law must obey me now," Nyssa paused, thinking distractedly whilst she wiped her wet digits on the inside of Supergirl's cloak: "perhaps another strategy will show you both where you stand..."

Kara gulped: this was not going to be good...

“Tell me Supergirl, are you willing to do anything to save the world, self-sacrifice, even disgrace your very being?”

Kara nodded slowly, afraid of where this might be going.

“That is the way of The League of Shadows. But for you to join our ranks you must show true devotion.”

“Let’s say, for the moment, she is even willing to join your cause. How?” Alex asked on Kara's behalf, eyes narrowing skeptically.

“By forsaking one's former self and accepting The League as your higher power.”

“I am willing,” Kara lied. Alex looked back at the blonde; shocked.

All she needed was some time, to delay before her powers could return. Provided Alex played along she could potentially gather enough of her strength for one knockout blow. Then she could disarm Nyssa before the assassin played with her body, her morality, any further. However, until then Nyssa Al Ghul was more than just a threat: she was vulnerable,the league could change her, the brunette already bending the blonde to their will. How far would the Air to the Demon go to indoctrinate Supergirl? 

"Prove it,” Nyssa said simply, eyes twinkling evilly as she pointed to Alex:

"With her."

  Kara and Alex shared a hesitant look, before the young blonde turned back to the superior warrior: 

"How do you mean?"

Nyssa stepped forward, a hand lightly grasping the hilt of her sword. The two sisters retreated backward, intimidated by the dangerous brunette, only stopping when their calves collided with the sofa simultaneously, Kara wobbling awkwardly. Nyssa smirked coldly, bearing down on the frightened blonde:

"Simply prove there is no boundary you are unwilling to cross in pursuit of the league’s aims.”

"You really believe your cause stands for good? You're assassins!" Kara balked nervously.

Nyssa, gritted her teeth angrily: "We are pursuing the ultimate good Kara, an ideal: true justice. But for you to join our cause we must know nothing is held back. That is why you will give yourself, first to her, then to me. A transfer of mistresses, pleasing one, then the other....

“Wait,” Alex said nervously, “You don’t mean more, trial-ing…”

The blonde gasped, turning pale as she finally caught on.

“She is your adoptive sister, no more blood than I. And if Kara wants her precious powers back, I suggest you follow my commands without question. Believe me, this is the least of the league’s intentions for you.”

“I-I” the blonde babbled, horrified by the assertion.

“What?!” Alex cried, amazed by what she was hearing. Supergirl turned to her older sister shakily as the brunette continued:

“You don't have to did this! Let her take your powers, then it will be over, no more worry or doubt, just you and me like before!"

The blonde shook her head, but the older sister was insistent:

“You do whatever she wants now, the league owns you!”

"Decide Kara,” Nyssa said expansively, “Your powers or your pride."  

Staring back at Nyssa the blonde pleaded wordlessly, her eyes wide. The assassin gave her nothing.

Kara turned to her sister-in-law, gripping the brunette's wrists:

"Alex, I'm so, so sorry, but I have to do what she wants."

"Are you kidding?”

The older woman tried to pull away, instantly cut-off by the threatening female assassin: 

"You must allow this, we both know what will happen otherwise."

Alex considered this warily, looking back to the increasingly desperate blonde. Before she could voice another issue, Kara closed the gap between them:

Leaning in Supergirl pressed her mouth against the surprised brunette's. Alex spluttered indignantly, but the blonde was insistent, lips smearing against her own until she had captured her older sister's mouth in a searing kiss.

The kiss was not terrible, not at all in fact. Kara's lips were soft and plump, so different and so much warmer than any man the brunette had ever been with. And the blonde had all the incentive, her usually sweet demeanor now replaced with that of a needy lover. And yet, Alex knew this was on a whole higher plane of wrong.

For several seconds the blonde continued her assault, eyes pressed shut, as if she could pretend she wasn't kissing her sister-in-law. While Alex refused to acquiesce her sister's request, the girl's tongue now probing her lips, attempting entry, the agent had to admit the embrace was becoming intimate.

Pulling away, Kara took a deep breath once more, quivering slightly. While she had meant to take Alex by surprise, she too was reveling in what had just happened. Deciding to ignore her anxiety, she turned back to the assassin:

“There! That must show I’m willing!”

"Alex shook her head in astonishment:

"Fine."

Grabbing her dumbfounded super-sister-in-law around the waist, Alex did what she always did, what needed to be done:

Kara balked as her sister kissed her, hard, her tongue expertly gliding between her slack lips before intently massaging her own. Super girl felt her knees growing weaker, this time kryptonite barely a factor. Alex really knew how to kiss and Kara for the first time since this began was more than happy to let her. Hearing their lips smack together, the determined yet re-assuring beat of her sister's heart, Supergirl melted into their embrace.

When Alex finally pulled away Kara suppressed her needy disappointment, alarmed by her own enjoyment. Nyssa simply shook her head in amusement:

“No, not until you have truly sacrificed your sisterly bond entirely and embraced as lovers will I be satisfied.”

This time both Danvers balked:

"You're talking about fundamentally changing our relationship!” Alex cried in horror.

"Yes,” Nyssa said flatly: “You are the main authority figure in young Kara’s life, for her to be a part of the league your authority must be renounced. In time you’ll find this intimacy has its advantages. No more boundaries, or rivalries. Even my sister Talia and I have undergone this ritual in pursuit of harmony.” 

Alex stared back at the assassin in amazement, the stubborn brunette’s anxiety clear. Turning back to her sister, she gave her one final chance to back out:

“Kara, are you sure about this?”

The young blonde bit her tongue, hoping her face conveyed more conviction than she truly felt. Unable to speak, Kara nodded slowly.

Taking a deep breath, Alex brushed her long brown bangs behind an ear, attempting to appear composed, before quickly shrugging of her suit jacket. Flinging it aside, the brunette’s hands returned to her belt before she stopped, looking up at Kara again, hoping she would put a stop to this. Hearing no rejection, the brunette quickly loosened the strap around her waist. In seconds she wiggled free of the tight confines of her slacks, tugging the garment over her wide hips before peeling down each leg in turn, groaning when they became tangled on her shoes.

Kara watched, dazed as her sister disrobed: her eyes following the reveal of her long smooth legs before becoming transfixed on her sibling’s crotch. Alex wore pale blue panties with a delicate white trim; surprisingly soft and impractical for a workaholic female. Meeting each other’s eyes once more, both Danvers turned pink. Dropping to the couch, Alex reached for her shoe, just as Kara finally got cold feet:

“I-I don’t know if I can do this…” the blonde stuttered, her confidence as Supergirl now almost fully diminished. Alex nodded approvingly, glad her stripping had finally knocked some sense into Kara.

“Perhaps, then little ‘Supergirl’ needs a real incentive?” Nyssa said coldly, before a smile curved her dark red lips.

Reaching for her belt, the assassin opened a pouch slung over her hip:

“In our culture, young maiden’s must be broken fully before they can be brought back as proud warriors: a woman must know true humiliation before she can experience true honour…”

Both of the Danvers gasped, their mouths falling open, as Nyssa retrieved her party piece: a huge, metal phallus attached to a series of complex straps. Around 11 inches long, the ornate dildo glinted in the light of the room.

“This is ceremonial,” Nyssa explained, dark eyes glinting with glee as she closed the gap between herself and the girls: 

“If you do not acquiesce to the League’s trial, I will be forced to break you as I have so many maiden’s before." Nysa then reached for the lump of kryptonite she had kept so close:

"Of course, being a 'super girl,' this little thing would do little to bother you..." Nyssa smirked; sliding the rock into the hilt of the large metal phallus. Supergirl gasped as the dildo began to glow:

"Now I think it might."

Stunned Kara nodded slowly, utterly defeated; stumbling back over to her sister.

With the assassin’s firm hand on her shoulder, Supergirl took a final deep breath, eyes closed. The blonde winced as she heard a ripping sound from behind her, red cloth coming away from her back:

“I don’t think you’ll be needing this for the time being,” Nyssa said smugly, as she tore the proud red cape from the blonde’s narrow shoulders, “Now, on your knees maiden.”

Dropping to the floor before her incredulous older sister, Kara reached for the brunette's seat, feeling weak and subservient:

"I'm so sorry Alex," Supergirl said guiltily, "But I have to do this. Don't you see? It's for the good of everyone." The pretty blonde squeezed the smooth skin of her sister-in-law’s bare thigh. Gingerly placing a hand on each of the brunette’s knees she tried to open them, only to find she wouldn’t budge: Alex was still resistant and her kryptonite induced weakness wasn’t helping:

 

"Please Alex!" Kara insisted, kissing the brunette's inner thigh, hands running over the valley of the older girl’s tightly drawn legs, "This isn't just about you and me. This is about the fate of humanity!" Tears welled in Kara’s eyes, as she thought of a world she could fail.

 

"Yes Alex," Nyssa inferred, allowing herself another a chuckle: "The fate of your world hangs in the balance."

 

Looking up at Nyssa, the agent in her growling, Aex stared daggers at their ‘captive.’ This had already gone far enough.

 

"Please," Supergirl begged, insistently caressing the long leg’s separating the blonde from her destiny.

 

Alex finally unwound, relinquishing control of her body to the desperate girl at her feet. This time when Supergirl pushed against the brunette's knees, her thighs parted willingly, if reluctantly. 

Reaching for her sister’s hips, Kara bit her lip. Gripping the hem of her delicate panties, the blonde tugged the soft cotton down, her sister raising her butt so she could slip the dainty fabric down tensed thighs, before tangling in Alex's pants.

Suppressing her misgivings, an odd sense of desire came over Kara, as she thought how far she had already fallen in the pursuit of personal glory. Was it meant to work this way?

Becoming somewhat emotional, In a second the blonde's eyes became as moist as the pussy before her, Kara allowing her finger tips to brush swollen lips, already wet with anticipation. 

Alex flinched, afraid the girl would realise how much she was enjoying this. She watched as her sister got more comfortable; shuffling on her knees even as her hand remained locked just below her sensitive nethers. Staying silent, she too settled into the couch, crossing her arms and looking up witheringly at the smug assassin once more. 

Alex met her situation bravely, communicating within her body language all she wanted to yell: there was no way her straight-laced baby sister was going down on her. This was madness. Kara was a lot of things, but gay? Ha! She'd pull out and then they'd have an even bigger problem; the three of them stuck between a glowing green rock and a hard place.

Supergirl gazed at the perfect folds of her sister's sex, trying to remind herself how beautiful and different it was from her own. After all they weren't biologically related, not even close! Humans were so vulnerable, their lives so fleeting. She was a proud Kryptonian! Well, maybe not today... But usually.

Thwack! Kara heard the noise before the pain reverberated across her bottom. One cheek stinging, Supergirl gasped, twisting on her knees to see her captor once more:

"Don't waste my time Danvers," Nyssa said dangerously, pointing the glowing dildo at the scared blonde, the back of the woman's other hand waiting in mid-air; cooked for another swat.

Reaching for her skirt, Kara lifted the hem and rubbed the stinging cheek through her pliable suit; her flesh emanated something different. It hurt? Is this what pain felt like?! The blonde blinked hard, shock spilling over her porcelain features. 

Quickly turning away from the cruel assassin, Kara leant forward over the low couch cushions, forced to arch forward awkwardly over her sister's knees to reach for the brunette’s pussy; painfully aware her behind was now even more exposed to the dangerous woman. More afraid of her mortality than ever, the blonde braced herself:

Flicking out her tongue, Kara swiped tentatively at Alex's swollen lips. The uptight brunette shuddered; a barely perceptible touch that, nonetheless, sent an electric thrill coursing through her. Inspecting the expression on her face Kara surmised she was on the right track and took another long lick: this time and a little deeper into her older sibling. 

Looking up again for some sort of feedback, Kara soon heard the brunette's extended gasp and then a longer, quivering groan as her tongue moved up and down several times just inside the girl’s slick entrance. 

Alex braced herself against the couch, nails digging into the leather cushions: Kara wasn't bluffing; she really was prepared to lick her older sister's pussy to hold onto her precious powers. Eyes wide, the brunette looked up at the assassin in disbelief. The air to the demon raised an eyebrow; even she had guessed Kara would chicken out at this stage.

Pushing through her reluctance and misgivings, Kara started to eat with earnest, her tongue moving everywhere, almost sloppily. Yet her determination ultimately won out: pink implement rolling deliciously over the surface of Alex's lips, touching incidentally at her clit before finally exploring deeper inside.

Moving away for a second to catch her breath, Kara felt a droplet of cream run down her chin, and looked up into her adopted sister's petrified face. In what could have only been 10 or so seconds of action the brunette was already soaked. Wiping at her chin awkwardly, Kara dived back in, afraid to consider this realisation any further.

To Alex’s horror, she emitted a quiet, indelicate moan as Supergirl probed even further into her snatch, tasting her more intimately. Face constricting in pleasure, the older woman shook her head, hair flailing: she had to get a hold of herself, after all, this was just a reaction to the initial stimulation, nothing more. She definitely wasn't gay, and she definitely wasn't into her baby sister's stimulation. Long, sandy blonde hair catching between Kara's mouth and Alex's moist folds, the older brunette reached down and swept back her sister's locks, attempting to remind herself who was now working so hard to get her off:

"You won't.. ahh! You won't get ahh- a-way with- hmmm oh kara!" The brunette wavered, her eyes watering as the blonde found a delicious rhythm, unable to threaten the smug assassin as she was taken for a ride.

Through trial and error, Kara began to discover her sister's weaknesses, the areas that gave the brunette the most pleasure. First pistoning, than twirling her delicate tongue, Supergirl tried to rationalise this as she did a fight; mixing up her moves to literally keep Alex on her toes. In turn her older sibling began emitting unlady-like grunts and gasps of arousal, in-spite of her obvious attempts to suppress these outbursts.

This went on for a little longer, both women beginning to unconsciously undulate. The action was circular; Kara would breath in and Alex would react, twisting or shuddering in place. In return, the blonde would also have to flex, back arching further, knees slipping, just to maintain contact. Then she would try another strategy: seal her lips around Alex's soft peach and sucking desperately, this spontaneity eliciting a similar outburst. Action and reaction, the two very different sister's in unconscious harmony for the first time in their lives.

"That's it, you are proving your devotion," Nyssa taunted cruelly: "Supergirl is nothing now, can't you see?"

Alex attempted to counter, before her sister's insistent tongue caused the older brunette to fall backward, lapsing into desperate panting. Watching the Agent unravel, Nyssa smirked. Tempted to peel off her suit and join them, the assassin swallowed the urge. Was it time yet? Would her next assertion be accepted?? So far she had already done more than enough to fulfil their deal. But the league required more.

Supergirl represented a threat: her lack of defined reasoning and attempts at heroism endangering the league's greater goals. Yet in time, with further action, Kara could be molded into a useful pawn. Nyssa steeled herself for what she knew had to happen. For now the Super-child needed to be suppressed.

Making sure Alex was adequately distracted, Nyssa stepped into the clinking metal harness, the steel phallus still pulsating with green light.

Feeling something cold against her bare thigh, Kara reacted her head rising from where it had settled between her older sister's thighs. Wobbling, the blonde felt her strength waver: the kryptonite phallus was close now. 

As she surfaced Kara was surprised by her newfound freedom, panting, squinting in the harsh light. The blonde shuddered, realizing her face was wet with cream; hurriedly swiping at her lips with the back of her hand; embarrassed and ashamed.

Prepared to argue with Nyssa now, Kara lifted up, only to be pushed back down by the assassin. Gripping the back of her head, the brunette roughly pressed the blonde’s face back between Alex’s shuddering thighs, not pulling away until Kara was firmly latched on once more. Now enraptured by her sister's determined actions, the brunette barely realised she had wrapped the blonde up in her strong thighs; her legs resting on the girl's quivering shoulders. Meanwhile, the assassin rallied, her past restraint quickly fading: 

"Come on alien, close those thighs around my cock!" Nyssa exclaimed from behind, resting her palms on Kara's hips and beginning to pump her dildo in the triangle created between Supergirl's thighs and sex: Every thrust brushing cold steel against the gorgeous hero's barely covered pussy lips. 

Kara again tried not to panic as her body was immediately stimulated, a bead of sweat running down her brow as the assassin coaxed her maddeningly. This sensation combined with the slapping of Nyssa's pelvis against her ass had turned Supergirl's quiet moans into real groans of pleasure.

"Come on Superbitch," Nyssa demanded, " give yourself to us: Lick her pussy, squeeze my cock!”

Alex's breath hissed in and out of her nose, finally remembering who she was and how she came to be here. Her sweat soaked chest heaved. The pretty blonde head between her thighs was driving her insane with pleasure and she didn’t even care who it belonged to. This was evil. If not evil, it was certainly wrong: Oh, but it felt so good.   

The same thoughts ran through Supergirl's head. She was being forced. Forced to engage in deviant sex by a known villain. Kara knew she should be thinking of a way out of this horrible situation, not bucking back against the pelvis that thrust against her behind.

Meanwhile Nyssa was getting carried away with the sexual thrill, enjoying the pretty blonde's submission. Pulling her cock out from between Supergirl's trembling thighs she teased the girl's clit and the mouth of her sex with the bulbous metal head.

"Beg me Alien," the assassin hissed. "Beg me to take your powers away."  

"Nooo!" Supergirl gasped indignantly from between her sister's thighs. 

 Nyssa saw red, anger boiling over as the impertinent faux American hero tried to resist the inevitable. Letting her feelings get the better of her she spanked the blonde superhero hard, soft flesh jiggling as the force of her palm reverberated through the girl’s ass. Eliciting only a whimper, the assassin continued wantonly: pinching erect nipples cruelly. Kara's big blue eyes watered even as she continued to service her writhing counterpart, her heavy breathing only adding to the brunette's stimulation.

After what felt like hours of gyrating, spanking and pinching, Nyssa finally lessened her relentless torment; placing the head of the phallus against Kara's pussy: "Beg for it."

  "No..."  Kara muttered weakly, her mouth muffled by the brunette's crotch, still tightly squeezing her hot face. 

"Mmmmm! Oh Kara, please..." Alex whimpered, her usual no nonsense attitude fading as her own faculties fell away: It wasn't fair! She could never have predicted her baby sister's aptitude for oral sex! Kara didn’t even like lollypops! The brunette gasped, eyes rolling, hips juddering up against the blonde's anguished face: she couldn’t suppress her orgasm much longer.

Supergirl felt a mess, her hair and skin plastered with the mingled sweat of the two girls’ bodies. This was beyond embarrassing, this was soul destroying, her whole ethos now as drained as her powers.

Nyssa snarled, repeating the torturous procedure that already had the girl whimpering: Raining down blow after blow, even flipping up the blonde's skirt and continuing to spank the fallen hero. Then pulling Supergirl's legs widely apart, she ran the dildo along the underside of Kara's pussy, now exposed to the tough unyielding gyrations of the assassin's phallus.

"That's the perfect position for a Superslut," Nyssa said coldly. "Now, beg for it."

"Kara, I'm, I’m sorry I can't hold it... Awwww!" Alex's mouth fell open in a continued silent cry. Falling back against the cushions the brunette covered her face, shame and pleasure emanating from her in equal measures.

Kara felt her sister shiver against her lips before she registered the brunette's warning: a torrent of cream cascading over her tongue. Oh God, did Alex just cum in her mouth?! Trying to pull away, Kara felt a firm hand on her shoulder; holding her in place.   

Continuing to gyrate, the blonde was soon over saturated as another wave of hot viscous fluid entered her gaping mouth: Supergirl's face now wet with her sister's juices. It wasn't fair; Kara was horny, she needed to cum as well! Her powers faltering, her pride extinguished! But the fate of the world and all her super powers still hung in the balance.

"That's it Kara, drink it in, she is your mistress now.” Nyssa praised the girl's admittedly valiant efforts, before a frown spread across her beautiful features:

"Superslut... You're going to have to swallow eventually."

Alex looked down, panting heavily, her usually well kept Bob a mess around her eyes, just in time to meet Kara's panic stricken counterpart's: her cheeks ballooning with the results of her inexplicable pleasure.

"Sit up slut," Nyssa commanded.

Kara slowly did as she was told, resting her hands on Alex's spread thighs, until her face was level with her sister's. Staring into each other's eyes, both felt lost and guilty, their expressions reflecting this inner turmoil. The blonde wanted to speak, to comfort the clearly mortified brunette: this was difficult however with Alex’s cum in her mouth.

Leaning into the fallen hero's back, Nyssa took great pleasure in pressing her curvaceous body against Kara's more lithe frame, hands rising to capture perky breasts once more. The assassin grinned, feeling the dildo brush along the apex of the blonde's needy pussy, the girl's twitching telegraphing her truly desperate state.

"Not going to swallow child? Fine then..." Grabbing Kara around the belly, the assassin squeezed harshly. 

Not thinking, the blonde exhaled sharply, winded by the assassin’s surprise assault: spraying Alex with her recently secreted cum.

"Ewwww!" Alex cried wiping at her eyes desperately, before realizing she was now tasting her own cum.

"Better suck it up Superslut," Nyssa said dangerously.

For once, Kara didn't think twice, feeling guilty for letting yet another shameful act damage the two woman’s fractured relationship. Leaning forward, she ran her tongue along a wet cheek. This was all her fault; she had brought this on Alex. How could she ever make any of this right?!?

"You want this don't you child, you want me to take your power away?” Nyssa said condescendingly: “Wouldn't that be soo nice and easy? Haven't you stressed out your sister enough already?? Look what she's already done for you?"

"Alex, I'm, I'm so sorry," Kara sniffles, her eyes beginning to moisten even as she ran her tongue up the side of a bewildered face.

"No!" Alex stirred, her previous shame and embarrassment momentarily forgotten as she pushed Kara away:

"You've done so well baby, it's its okay! I promise we’ll be fine."

Nyssa spooned up against the girl's taught back, leaning over her shoulder and whispering into her ear. As she spoke, the assassin placed the head of her strap-on at the entrance to Supergirl's sex and began a gentle in and out motion.  " Kara gasped in shame, her hormones flaring maddeningly; She had been defeated, defeated by her weakness and sexual needs:

"I'm going to fuck you..." meeting Alex's hard stare, Nyssa decided to go with an alternative plan; "I'm going to fuck you in the ass, fuck your powers away before you cause any further harm."

A tear rolled down Kara's perfect cheek as she nodded slowly, keeping her eyes on her reassuring sister. 

"Say it Superslut."

"You're, you’re going to fuck my powers away...” Supergirl said solemnly.

It was obvious; she didn't deserve them. Not after this. What kind of role model was she? The assassin was right. She was just a superslut.  

Kara knelt, hypnotised, staring into Alex’s eyes as Nyssa tightened the dildo's straps around her thighs, teasing the now far more submissive alien with the cold metal phallus as she worked it against her crotch, preparing the blonde for the force of her penetration. 

“Bend for me Kara, spread your legs, that’s it..." realising how fragile the blonde had become, Nyssa was almost soothing: Gently lifting the red skirt over the swell of Kara's behind once more. 

The brunette bit her lip, staring down at the alien's pale round orbs. Grabbing a cheek, the assassin fondled shamelessly. Kara's ass was perfect, barely a handful but tight and cute.

Moving forward once more, Nyssa used her right hand to forcefully coax the large member between Kara’s supple cheeks, whilst the left slipped along the curve of Supergirl's back.

Face to face with the woman that had told her this could happen for years, her own sister, Kara cursed inwardly. Still virtually in the brunette's lap, the awkward blonde felt more exposed than ever before, under the watchful gaze of her sister while feeling the lustful stare of the assassin behind her, strong hands squeezing vulnerable cheeks, all while cruelly teasing her sex.

With each teasing brush the blonde whimpered, grabbing at her sibling's hands nervously. Whilst Alex reciprocated, she also ran her other hand over her shoulder to hold her sister still. When this proved hopeless, the brunette gathered the nerve to grip a bare thigh, still running her fingers up and down the girl's leg to keep the neurotic blonde calm. 

Both girls knew their relationship had shifted into a weird, while admittedly closer territory.

“Taking a woman up the rear is the ultimate act of submission. Once you have crossed that line you will have proven your loyalty and fully given yourself to our cause."

“Please… I-I I’m Supergirl…” Kara croaked out, still trying to hold it together even as a dominant finger slid between her firm cheeks. Nyssa glowered feeling a fresh wave of annoyance:

“You are still defiant?? This is why your power is dangerous: you cannot control your emotions! Well it matters little now; once I start I will not stop, that is devotion. One way or the other, the League will own you.”

As Nyssa gloated she used her hands to pull apart Kara's cheeks, her pinky massaging the young girl’s soft exposed rosebud.

The blonde shuddered, eyes closing, head dropped unintentionally onto her sister’s waiting chest. Not expecting this, Alex gasped; staring back at the assassin angrily, watching the girl’s shoulders sag as she fell into their awkward embrace.

The agent suppressed her feelings; the damage had been done. Stroking blonde hair soothingly, she to the brunette, she watched the assassin position her dildo: poised and ready to strike:

“ Just... get it over with,” Alex growled through clenched teeth.

Nyssa grinned naughtily, before pressing forward slowly; watching with glee as the girl’s tight puckered opening spread around the head of her metal phallus, stretching Supergirl's asshole to accommodate its wide girth.

Kara moaned, pressing against her sister-in-law as she was slowly and inevitably invaded from behind; cold metal punching into her most private depths. The blonde whined as pain shot through her tight abdomen as her asshole gave way, the unyielding pressure of Nyssa's rigid pole forcing open her sphincter to let the shaft slide inside. Kara held back tears as the dildo burned her exit, slowly sliding through her tight back door. Biting her lips, she clung onto Alex desperately, feeling faint.

Although Alex saw it was painful, knew that she herself would never have taken such a trial; clearly the girl before her believed she could do it, eyes fearful yet determined. That was her whole problem in a nutshell, and this she realised, was Supergirl’s hard learned lesson.

Pressing forward, Nyssa twisted, propelling the cock deep into the small blonde. In a few drawn out seconds her thighs slapped against Kara’s pert buttocks. The girl let out a pathetic whimper, trembling as her new mistress got up to the hilt of her dildo, the glowing metal member buried deep in her bowels.

Holding Alex, Kara felt the Kryptonite radiation spread through her system, knees almost buckling as her abilities faded. Kara had never experienced a more conflicting sensation, her power dissipating and yet, she had never felt so full; the whole phallus now filling her sore rectum, sphincter held painfully open. 

For the first time in her life Kara felt truly vulnerable, no different from any other girl and it, felt… right. She knew it shouldn’t, a shaft stretching and twisting her bowel forcefully just to fit inside, heaving against her sister, but it did. Kara blinked, unnerved: she was just a girl now, trapped between two stronger women. No responsibility, no title; at the mercy of the real world.

Nyssa tightened her grip on the blonde's hips and began to slowly pull her strap on from Kara's butt. The inclined girl cried out as she felt sudden emptiness; her bizarre comfort slowly slipping from her chute. The blonde whispered a protest just as Nyssa came to a stop, only halfway out:

“No.. I, ungh!"

At this point the brunette rallied, forcefully pushing her strap on back inside the girl’s ass. Kara gasped, winded, eyes watering. Gradually the assassin repeated the process, beginning a steady rhythm; her dildo moving back and forth through Supergirl’s back entrance as she intentionally stretched the girl out.  

Kara was lost, her faculties frayed, feeling her power ebb further as kryptonian radiation saturated her body. As this faded her grasp on reality was clouded by a combination of pain, pleasure and exhaustion that overwhelmed the small helpless blonde. 

The worst part was it felt good, soooo GOOD! The uptight Superhero couldn’t believe what was happening to her, to her psyche as she finally gave in:

“Hhhnggh, ahhh! You're, ummm your tearing me apart!"

"That's the point sweetheart," Nyssa growled menacingly, almost gleeful as the girl gave up her pride. The assassin knew now she was in total control, the younger woman having finally submitted to her will.

Unfortunately for Kara, this was incredibly arousing for the brunette, and instead of backing off as she should have the assassin began using this extra incentive to take longer, deeper strokes into the blonde’s tight rosebud; beginning to intentionally wreck the poor girl’s pooper. Nyssa knew such force would ravage any rectum but yet she didn’t care, overwhelmed by her sense of power and achievement. This was Kara Zor El, potentially one of the most powerful forces in the planet and she had taken her easily!

Pinning the blonde down, Nyssa watched in awe as the glowing shaft crashed between the girl's heaving globes. It wasn't enough, she had to make Kara suffer, make her understand the consequences of her actions. The brunette's brow creased and her smoky eyes narrowed as she exerted all of her own strength into pumping the spirit out of her target; Jackhammering the dildo into the defeated rear with fast brutal strokes.

Alex watch, entranced by the rhythmic sway of the two woman's bodies as the assassin thrashed her younger sister-in-law into submission. Holding her in place, however tenderly, the brunette knew she was responsible for the girl's degradation: close enough to see her every wince and eyelash flutter. Alex was at least grateful Nyssa had not chosen the girl's sex. For all her insistence otherwise, Alex knew the blonde was a virgin. And in-spite of the pained expression on Kara's face this was the path she had chosen; her wide-eyed optimism not allowing for any other outcome.

Alex watched, astonished, as pleasurable pounding exposed each woman to their rolls; Nyssa the dominant, Kara the helpless submissive: both losing themselves in the moment. Soon, Kara forgot all the degradation and pain of the act, even losing her powers as she tried desperately to stay upright, eyes narrowing as she was skewered over and over.

For Nyssa the heavy metal harness was doing an amazing job of stimulating her clit, even through the skin tight material of her clothing: loving the feeling of her thighs smacking hard against the blonde's pert butt cheeks, the sound reverberating around the living room. However, neither could compare with the mental stimulation she got from brutally butt fucking a God. Nyssa wouldn’t be able to stop herself from coming for long, not that she even wanted to:

“Yes! That’s it!! Give into me, to The League of Shadows! Mmm-good Girl! Ohhhhh… YES!”

Tears welling in Kara's eyes, the humiliation and intense pounding proving too much to bear. Hugging her helpless sibling she gasped:

“Alex!! I-I'm sorry I didn't listen, ahhh... OHHHhhh!” Kara croaked, eyes widening as she was painfully stuffed once more, thrown into the brunette's tender embrace.

The older girl cooed comfortingly as Nyssa continued regardless, using the full force of her toned, sinewy body to expertly apply savage movement to her hips. This in turn slammed her crotch into Kara's ass cheeks; using every ounce of her strength to ensure the blonde never flew again.  Breaking character momentarily, Alex gripped the blonde's hips, holding her still against the assassins onslaught. 

Kara big blue eyes met Alex's one final time, astonished. Biting her lip, the brunette thrust her sister backwards against the metal phallus, impaling her asshole upon the unyielding kryptonite cock.

Dazed, the blonde cried out as she was betrayed, her body finally giving in: abdomen twisted and stretched just to allow the phallus further depth. Crumpling forward she held her big sister close.

Nyssa barely noticed the blonde collapse around her pistoning thighs, her dark eyes rolling back as the phallus ground into her.

Kara gulped down air desperately as her first anally induced orgasm rocked her whole body, her whole mentality to its very core. Before she could even comprehend what had happened the blonde experienced another and another in quick succession; The assassin butt fucking her to multiple climaxes. For the fallen superhero it was too much: falling into Alex's lap, she passed out.

Having completed her job Nyssa came, hard and over and over, while attempting to suppress her reaction: appearing weak was not an option. Smiling she wiped the sweat from her brow. 

"You had no right to do that," Alex said breathlessly, cradling the slumped over blonde.

Rolling her eyes as she spoke, Nyssa reached under Kara, gathering a good lather of her warm cream on her fingers: "this was the most painless way, believe me," lifting her wet hand, the assassin reached forward and slipped it into the brunette's unexpecting mouth. Alex gagged, forced to taste her younger sibling.

"You enjoyed it," Nyssa said, taking several deep breaths: "I watched you cum."   
   
"But..." Alex stammered, wet digit between her lips, unable to choose between anger or shame: "That was - that was . . ." 

Alex didn't want to admit it but she had willingly helped set this all up. She just didn't know everything that had been planned.

"Kara had this coming Alex," the assassin said, almost comfortingly; "She practically begged for it. And you let her."  

Alex blinked; it was hard to think. Yes, it happened as Nyssa said, but did that make this okay?

The brunette couldn't have known the Department of Extra-Normal Operations would send an infamous lesbian for this sort of manipulation; especially a woman with whom she had... Personal history. 

Seeing Alex's distress, Nyssa spoke matter of factly: 

"Look, both of us were concerned that a super powered twenty-something with no training and a weak will would be dangerous to the wider world," the assassin slapped an unconscious bare cheek, "now she isn’t, now she wouldn't even choose that path."

"You told me she wouldn’t be harmed!" Alex said sternly, stroking hair back from Kara's pale face, still holding the girl close.

Nyssa rolled her eyes:

"She will be fine. Tomorrow Kara will wake up like the rest of us; human." The brunette paused, looking down on the blonde a little guilty: "Well, perhaps with a little stiffness… but this way she can live a normal life as you intend for her."

Alex took a deep breath, steadying herself, attempting to appear composed before remembering her situation: pants around her ankles, sister's face resting in her bare lap:

"So you sodomised her to save the world? Maybe I sorta get that. But why have her fuck me?! That was just, cruel!"

Nyssa smirked: "I didn't see you complaining...." 

Seeing the brunette scowl back at her, Nyssa continued quickly:

"It was a necessary evil. You told me she was rebelling against you, that her views no longer aligned with your own. I took this as make the girl subservient."

Alex shook her head slowly as the assassin finished her thought:

"How exactly did you think such obedience could be achieved? Hmmm?? A whipping??” 

The brunette stared back at the assassin, now in horror. Nyssa smiled: 

Yes, I assumed you would be against that, unfortunately such a treatment would be useless against a Kryptonian. Anyway, now as far as Kara is concerned her crusade put her innocent big sis in danger… and she will always remember what happened here. Perhaps I just awoke Supergirl to the real world."

Alex frowned, her brow furrowing as she consider this: "And her powers?"

Wiping her hands on the back of Kara's ruined costume, Nyssa realised that the huge metal phallus still protruded from the blonde's asshole. Gathering her strength, the brunette tugged the dildo backwards.

The blonde's unconscious body shuddered, Kara's sphincters making obscene noises as the phallus was tugged free. The girl twitched, the two brunette's watching in awe as the metal cock came free with a pop: steam gushing out of the former-Supergirl's pained behind.

Even Nyssa was surprised, stepping back from the tangled heap quickly. Studying the dildo, the brunette noticed that the phallus no longer glowed. Removing the stone inside, the assassin squinted at the smoking gem:

"Hmmm, she drained the rock. Maybe the girl has more strength than I gave her credit for..."

Alex looked up, now nervous: "wait does that mean..."

Nyssa cut her off carelessly:

"They are gone, at least, for now. We must hope the affects will last, that Kara may now grow up without the excessive power that arrested her development. Maybe someday she will be ready to join the pantheon of true warriors...."

Removing another pouch from her belt, Nyssa threw it to the disgruntled agent.

"Until then, use these. Think of them as... Suppositories."

Opening the leather holster, Alex gaped; the contents rattling. Green light illuminated her face:

"H-how do you expect me to administer these?"

Turning from the two sibling's tangled heap, the striking assassin genuinely smiled as she sauntered away:

"Don't be naive Ms Danvers, we both know the answer to that question. I just hope you were paying attention."

Alex turned back to her unconscious, thoroughly fucked little step-sister; still draped over the leather couch. Tightening her jaw, the brunette set about undressing the sleeping blonde.

Supergirl needed to awaken afresh: tomorrow was a brand new day.  
 


End file.
